


Unmade

by pristineungift



Series: Things Unsaid [3]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Ineffable. Zedd has sacrificed much, but for Cara he remade the world. Zedd/Cara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, Wizard of the First Order, was supposed to be a wise man. He was supposed to be a hard man.

He was supposed to be paying for his sins.

In his arrogance, he had played Creator. In his folly, he had hidden Richard. In denial, he had not trained him. He had watched his daughter die, missed his mother's life, and scorned his father's advice.

And worst of all, he had fallen in love again.

He refused to use his han to keep himself young, as many beings of great magic did. He refused to perform the feats he was capable of, having finally learned that having power did not mean you should wield it. He refused to sacrifice the mission to save a friend.

This was his penance.

He stood true to the mission, lost friends, sacrificed daughters, even killed for the greater good. But when Cara stood before him, bound to a tree, dark magic oozing through her veins...

He raised his arms to the heavens and unmade the world.


End file.
